Le petit garçon de verre
by BluHair
Summary: "Ce serait dommage que la presse apprenne que le dieu est rentré sur Asgard sans procès. Lui glissa-t-Sephy en faisant passer une enveloppe marron entre elle et le borgne. Et que, qui plus est, la source de son pouvoir -le tasseract c'est ça?- ai échappée à la surveillance de vos agents. Vous trouvez pas ?" "Qu'espérez vous exactement miss McGrégor ?" "Je veux entrer au SHIELD. "
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà pour ma première Fanfiction sur le film Avengers! J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera malgré la petite taille du prologue! (Les autres chapitres seront plus long, promis!)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent au Studio Marvel exceptés mes OC!**

**Joker: Voilà elle a fait son disclaimer de merde et elle est contente!**

**... Tu sera toujours là hein?**

**Joker: Bah ouais biiiiiaaaatch! **

***soupire* Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le petit garçon de verre**  
**Prologue.**

Deux mois. C'était le temps exact qui s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque et quasi destruction extra-terrestre de Manhattan. Deux mois que durait le deuil de centaine de familles ayant perdu un de leur proche. Deux mois que les Avengers, un groupe de justiciers plus spéciaux les uns que les autres, avaient neutralisés la cause de tous cela. À savoir le dieu du mensonge et de la malice : Loki. Lui et son frère étaient rentrés sur leur planète d'origine, Asgard. Le dieu du tonnerre revenait en héros alors que son cadet subirait la colère du Père-De-Toute-Chose. Le SHIELD, une agence gouvernementale secrète, resta attentive à la suite des évènements, surtout concernant le procès du dieu. Sans doute Fury voulait-être sûr que Loki ait une sentence suffisamment sévère à son goût. Car même si Loki était un être détesté sur Midgard/la Terre -l'ennemi public numéro un-, le borgne lui vouait une haine toute particulière, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au dieu de la ruse qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur non plus. Mais une autre personne le haïssait presque autant que Fury si ce n'est plus : Sephy McGrégor. Cette jeune femme avait, ce jour là, perdue ses parents et son époux, un agent du SHIELD. Depuis lors, son seul et unique rêve était de voir la tête du dieu être promenée au bout d'une pique. Mais comme rien n'est simple, elle ressentait aussi une profonde rancune envers le SHIELD qu'elle jugeait aussi responsable de la mort de sa famille. Elle voulait faire changer ça, et être comme un porte parole pour toutes ses personnes en deuil. Alors elle avait postulée pour entrer dans l'agence secrète. Bien sûr on l'avait refusée, que faire d'une femme sans la moindre expérience et pas plus douée en maniement d'armes à feu qu'en combat rapproché ? Pendant deux ans, deux longues années, elle s'entraîna sans relâche, prenant des cours d'arts martiaux aussi diverses que variés et même en apprenant le lancer de petites armes blanche.

Persephone (car c'était son vrai prénom) avait élu domicile dans un coin reculé de l'Arizona et récupéré la vieille ferme de ses parents qu'elle partageait avec Blitz son Terre-Neuve et le cheval de trait noir de ses géniteurs, Quartz. Deux week-end par mois, la vieille bâtisse accueillait également le petit frère adoptif de Sephy, qui passait le reste de son temps à l'hôpital à cause de sa maladie d'ostéogenèse imparfaite, une malformation des os. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs un peu délaissé ces derniers temps, mais elle s'était promit de rattraper ça. Sephy passa une nouvelle fois le concours d'entrée et fut encore rejetée. Elle commença à soupçonner Fury d'être la cause de ses deux échecs consécutifs, c'est pour cela qu'elle décida de le voir en tête à tête et lui faire pression par rapport aux secrets de l'agence que lui avait confiées son mari quelques mois avant son décès. Après avoir harcelé un nombre incalculable de secrétaires, elle parvînt à obtenir un rendez vous.

-Ce serait dommage que la presse et vos supérieurs apprennent que le dieu est rentré sur Asgard sans procès. Lui glissa la jeune femme en faisant passer une enveloppe marron entre elle et le borgne. Et que, qui plus est, la source de son pouvoir -le tasseract c'est ça?- ai échappée à la surveillance de vos agents. Vous trouvez pas ?

Il l'ouvrit et constata avec effarement, sans le laisser paraître bien entendu, que des dossiers secrets du SHIELD s'y trouvait.

-Ce ne sont que des copies. Devina-t-il.

-Exact.

-Qu'espérez vous exactement miss McGrégor ?

-Je veux entrer au SHIELD. Dit Sephy, en approchant si près son visage de celui du borgne qu'il aurait put compter les tâches de rousseurs qui constellait son nez et ses joues légèrement arrondies. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai passé ce concours deux fois. Mais vous avez trafiqué les résultat la seconde fois. N'est-ce pas ?

-Qui vous dis que mes hommes ne peuvent pas s'occuper des dossiers que vous gardez chez vous ? En Arizona si je ne m'abuse ?

-Vous avez donc lu mon dossier à ce que je vois. Grinça-t-elle.

-Nous avons nos sources. Répondit Fury avec un sourire en coin.

-Si vous avez de bonnes sources vous devez savoir que mon mari était l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD et que par conséquent, m'a apprit à cacher des choses que je veux garder secrètes concernant votre société, directeur.

Il eut un rire sombre :

-Convainquez moi alors de vous prendre comme recrue, et de ne pas détruire votre vie entière.

-Et vos sources ne vous ont pas parlé de mes capacités ?

Le ton que Sephy avait employé mettait clairement fin à la conversation. Elle se leva, sûre d'elle, sans se tourner et quitta la pièce, ses boucles brunes parcourues de mèches bleues rebondissant dans son dos au rythme de son pas élancé. L'assistante de Fury s'approcha de son patron.

-Voulez vous que j'ordonne à une vingtaine d'agents de s'occuper de son cas ?  
Le directeur après une seconde de réflexion se dirigea vers l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur une New-York à peine reconstruite. Il observa la ville quelques instants et lâcha finalement, avec un petit sourire :

-... Mes sources me disent, qu'il nous sera plus bénéfique de l'avoir dans nos rangs.

* * *

**Voilà! Alors vos impressions? hm... Oui il est effectivement dur d'en avoir avec un prologue aussi court. Pour ceux et celles (surtout celles) qui en douteraient, c'est bien une fic Loki x OC et le dieu de la ruse ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de ses cornes ;)**

**Joker: Tu t'crois drôle?**

**Déjà plus que toi sale trav' mal maquillé.**

**Joker: PARDON?!**

**J'attends vos review (si vous avez le coeur de m'en laisser une) et vous prépare le prochain chapitre! :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello everybody! C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre! Au programme: Une Sephy qu'on fait tourner en bourique, un Tony Stark plus chiant que ça tu meurs comme on l'aime, un Steve Rogers tout gentil/mignon/gentleman-  
Joker: barrez mentions inutiles.  
Et une sooouuuurprise à la fin!  
Joker: "Sourprise"?  
Ouais j'aime inventer des accents. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Le petit garçon de verre.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis l'entrevue de Sephy et du directeur. Durant cette courte période elle avait basculée entre la satisfaction d'avoir sût couper le sifflet du borgne, et la peur d'être allée un peu, voir beaucoup, trop loin. Le moindre bruit la réveillait la nuit : Un craquement de la charpente, une voiture qui passait, un aboiement de Blitz. Les menaces de Fury concernant le fait de « détruire sa vie entière » l'effrayait quelque peu. Alors quand deux hommes vêtus de noirs vinrent frapper à la porte de chez elle un jeudi matin et lui ordonnèrent de sortir, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas plutôt s'enfuir par la porte de derrière. Sephy n'en eu pas le temps car ils ouvrirent la porte d'un coup de pied, sans prêter attention aux aboiements furieux du Terre-Neuve.

-Miss McGrégor nous allons vous demander de nous suivre. Lança le plus grand des deux Men In Black (comme elle se plaisait à les surnommer).

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, mais essaya de paraître sûr d'elle, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le second homme l'attrapa par le bras avec un air profondément agacé et impatient. Dehors, un hélicoptère était posé à une cinquantaine de mètres devant la maison.

« Merveilleuse idée d'écouter de la musique à fond ! J'aurais au moins pu l'entendre et me barrer plus vite ! Bravo bien joué ma vieille ! » S'insulta-t-elle mentalement.

La jeune femme ignorait combien de temps ils avaient volés dans cet engin de malheur -elle avait horreur du vrombissement incessant du moteur-, mais elle avait eu le temps de dormir et même de parler aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, bien qu'ils ne soient pas très bavards. Le plus grand était au moins plus sympathique que l'autre qui ne répondait que par grognements et soupires exaspérés.

-Et... on vous a informé des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes venu me chercher ? Risqua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, ses informations sont tenues top secrètes, vous serez informé par Nick Fury lui même une fois notre destination atteinte. Répondit Mr Sympathique (ils avaient refusés de donner leurs noms) avec un sourire navré.

Elle se réajusta nerveusement sur son siège et lissa les plis de sa chemise à carreaux en évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard mauvais que lui lançait l'autre agent. L'hélicoptère se posa dans un aéroport ou on l'a fit monter dans un jet privé.

-Vous allez être emmené à New-York. Lui lança Mr Pas Sympathique. C'est ici que nous vous laissons.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur l'un des sièges alors que les deux hommes la laissait seule. Sephy posa son front sur ses mains et se massa longuement les tempes.

« Récapitulons » ce dit-elle « Suite à mon entretien avec Fury, deux hommes sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmené à un aéroport par hélico et je suis à présent dans un Jet-Privé qui, à en juger l'immense STARK INDUSTRIES peint sur les deux côté de l'engin, appartient sans doute au milliardaire Stark. Comme c'est finement insinué. »

-Mais au final, qu'est-ce que je fous là exactement ? Pensa la jeune femme à voix haute. Et pourquoi Tony Stark prêterait un Jet-Privé à Fury pour m'emmener à New-York ? Je ne suis même pas encore membre de l'agence !

Elle parlait toute seule, elle le savait et s'en fichait bien.

-Mais... Si Stark est impliqué... Les Avengers aussi... Et qui dit Avengers dit... Oh non... Des emmerdes... Rien que des emmerdes...  
Une boule d'angoisse lui prit le ventre et ne la lâcha plus de tout le vol. Ce fut long, au moins sept heures. Normal d'un côté : L'Harizona et New-York étaient parfaitement opposées. Sephy essaya de dormir, mais ce ne furent que des micro-siestes d'une dizaine de minutes à chaque fois. Qu'allait-on lui faire une fois qu'elle serait là bas ? Un interrogatoire ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Rien que de penser à cela elle en avait des hauts-le-cœur.

« Bon sang mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait comme les autres familles? Fermer ma gueule et souffrir en silence ! »

Finalement cette idée lui paraissait stupide. Entrer dans le SHIELD, faire du chantage à Fury... C'était sur un coup de tête ! Certes, un coup de tête qui avait duré deux ans mais un coup de tête quand même !

Lorsque l'avion atterrit enfin, Persephone se sentie légèrement moins angoissée, sa boule au ventre était toujours là mais plus discrète. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans un aéroport, mais bien à la base New-Yorkaise du SHIELD. Des centaines de Men In Black couraient dans tous les sens sans lui prêter grande attention. Elle fut bousculée jusqu'à un ascenseur où elle entra bien malgré elle et se retrouva au cœur de la base. Entre les bip incessant des ordinateurs, les hommes et femmes qui se balançaient des information de droite à gauche et les autres qui la poussaiaient dans tous les sens, elle crut perdre la tête. Jusqu'à-ce qu'elle repère le borgne qui était en train de taper, à une vitesse impressionnante, une série de code sur diverses claviers disposés face à lui.

-Fury !

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, plantant son regard noir dans le bleu du sien. De toute évidence il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, vu les cerne qui lui creusaient le dessous des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazars ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

-Miss McGrégor. Nous préparons votre première mission.

La jeune femme crut déceler une lueur moqueuse dans son œil unique.

-Ma première quoi ?

Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir mal entendu à cause de des bip de ces saletés d'ordinateurs high-tech et des autres machines dont elle ne comprenait guère l'utilité.

-C'est triste de devenir sourde si jeune, railla une voix dans son dos.

Sephy eut un sursaut et pivota vers son nouvel interlocuteur. La brune reconnue sans peine Tony Stark. Après tout, c'est pas comme si on voyait sa tronche plastifiée en couverture des trois-quarts des magazines people du moment.

-Vous devriez l'être à force de traîner dans ce bordel de bruit ! Riposta-t-elle.

Le milliardaire esquissa un sourire et lui tendit la main qu'elle lui sera presque automatiquement.

-Persephone McGrégor, 24 ans, suffisamment timbrée pour se colorer des mèches de cheveux en bleu, dernière recrue du SHIELD et agent sélectionnée, ironiquement, par Fury pour cette mission suicide. J'ai fait une erreur ? Demanda Stark après avoir déballé tout ça comme s'il l'avait apprit par cœur.

« Attendez... QUOI ?! »

Elle se mit deux claques mentales. Depuis quand le directeur l'avait accepté dans ses rangs ? Quelle selection ?

-QUELLE MISSION SUICIDE ?!

-Je crois qu'en réalité on ne vous a emmenée ici que pour que vous nous lâchiez les basques, vous êtes celle qui a tentée deux fois le concours sans réussir c'est ça ? Eh bien pour vous prouver que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je crois que notre cher Directeur souhaite vous foutre une bonne trouille pour que vous arrêtiez de nous coller comme un vieux chewing-gum à une chaussure. Vous voyez le topos ?

Elle lança un regard glacial au playboy qui n'y répondit que par un nouveau sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui ne fit que l'agacer encore plus.

-Fermez la Stark. Trancha le borgne avant de retourner à ses claviers tandis que Sephy santait son cerveau la lâcher.

Fury se moquait d'elle évidement, comme Tony l'avait dit, il comptait s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de lui montrer qu'elle n'était absolument pas faite pour ce métier. Quitte a ce qu'elle ai la peur de sa vie.

Sephy, de son côté, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'allait lui montrer le directeur pour que ça la fasse fuir, comme le prétendait le milliardaire ?

-Vous êtes content Stark ? Elle est blanche comme un linge à présent !

La concernée ce tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver : Grand, blond, un visage doux et musclé comme un bœuf. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire aimable :

-Miss, je suis Steve Rogers.

-Captain Abrutit... Marmonna Tony, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Rogers.

Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela affreusement vieux jeu mais atrocement mignon.

-Et de toute façon, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité. Ajouta le playboy.

-Considérablement exagérée !

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous cracher à la figure dès que vous vous voyez ! Lança une femme à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant.

« J'vais avoir droit à toute la clique de sauveurs ? » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sephy, légèrement sceptique à cette idée.

Comme pour lui répondre, deux hommes, l'un blond cendré aux yeux bleu et au visage sévère et l'autre brun au teint bronzé et l'air franchement fatigué, firent leur entrée. Le second semblait épuisé et ceci étant appuyé par ses vêtements froissés et sa barbe de trois jours. Lorsqu'ils furent tous côte à côte, elle les observa longuement puis lâcha le plus naturellement du monde :

-Il manque le dieu du tonnerre. Le fou furieux avec son marteau.

Iron Man étouffa un rire que Rogers réprimanda d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, sans pour autant retenir un sourire amusé. Cependant, les raisons de leur venue sembla les rattraper et le calme retomba sur le groupe, contrastant avec le brouhaha environnant.

-Quelqu'un aurait-t-il l'extrême gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Non parce que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à n'être au courant de rien.

Celui qu'elle avait qualifié comme étant Bruce Banner toussota nerveusement alors que Natasha Romanoff feignait l'indifférence, faisant mine de regarder ses ongles. Les trois autres se jetaient de rapides coups d'œil embarrassés.

« Merci d'répondre... »

Elle sera les poings pour se retenir de leur balancer des insultes au nez.

-C'est bon, fit Fury qui n'avait absolument pas prêté attention aux états d'âme de Persephone, nous sommes en contact avec Asgard, le Bifrost va être ouvert.

Il y eut une puissante détonation au dessus de leur tête.

-Thor et ses entrées par les toits, grande histoire d'amour. Commenta Tony.

La brune, qu'une vague de panique commençait à envahir, lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « et vous trouvez ça drôle ?! » auquel le milliardaire répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Les Avengers, Fury et sa _pseudo recrue _remontèrent à la surface où soufflait un vent de tous les enfers. Protégeant ses yeux du sable et de la poussière qui lui fouettaient le visage, Sephy distingua deux grandes silhouettes au milieu de cette tempête. L'une plutôt large et épaisse, l'autre longiligne. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas...

* * *

**Aaaaaaah... Je connais ce regard de tueur... Si si toi derrière ton écran.  
Joker: Nan mais crois pas y a quasi pas de suspens.  
Shut. Up.  
Voilà pour ce chapitre! Hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir! :D  
Joker: Ouais enfin surtout pour elle moi j'm'en branle comme de ma première couche.  
Ou ton premier porno.  
Joker: Ouais voil- PARDON?!  
**

**See You Later ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**WAZA MERDA BATA PARA PUDO!**

**Joker: Traduction du mongolien: _Je viens de voir le meilleur film de l'année_. **

**BORDELA DI MIERDA PORO- ok j'arrête. En faite je suis allée voir Thor 2 (y avais pas beaucoup de suspens) et il est TELLEMENT mieux que le 1! Mais... Oh mais merde quoi! Il est génial! D'ailleurs j'y retourne ce week-end! Et pour celles et ceux qui l'ont vu... Rassurez moi... Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pleurée à CE moment... (ceux qui l'ont vu sauront de quoi je parle). Je ne spoil rien.  
Au programme de ce chapitre: Loki prend cher. **

**Joker: Pour changer.**

**Ironie?**

**Joker: Ironie.**

* * *

**Le Petit Garçon de Verre.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tempête cessa enfin, permettant à Sephy d'identifier correctement les deux nouveaux venus. Ils s'approchèrent, et l'identité du plus fin lui sauta aux yeux. En un éclair elle les rejoignit, attrapa le brun et le plaqua au sol, face contre terre, avant que quiconque ai le temps de réagir. Un canon contre la tempe, le visage plein de poussière, Loki se sentit légèrement sonné. Qu'est-ce donc que cette furie qui venait de lui bondir dessus ? Il tenta de se dégager mais elle lui attrapa les bras de sa main libre et les lui tira en haut du dos. Son regard était remplit de haine et d'une lueur assassine qui ferait frémir n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée.

-Bougez, et je vous fais sauter la boîte crânienne. On verra si vous êtes toujours immortel après ça...

La jeune femme sentit deux bras puissant la relever et la tirer en arrière. Dans un grondement de fureur, elle tenta de donner un coup de pied derrière elle, mais rata de peu Steve qui la ramena vers le reste du groupe. Elle vit le Dieu du Mensonge se relever et épousseter ses vêtements en lui jetant des coups d'œil mauvais.

-Vous me surprenez McGrégor.

Elle se tourna vers Fury avec un grognement agacé, celui ci la toisait de son œil unique avec un très léger sourire en coin.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ? Gronda-t-elle, ses pupilles bleues lançant des éclairs.

-Je veux dire, que je m'attendiez à ce que vous fondiez en larmes et tentiez de fuir cet... Cet homme.

Il avait hésité à l'appeler comme tel. Mais maintenant qu'il était démuni de ses pouvoirs, qu'était-il de plus qu'un midgarien ? Sephy se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et fit face au directeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles vous dises vos sources maintenant ?

Il croisa ses bras dans le dos. Rogers fut le premier à réagir suite au long silence du borgne qui ne présageait rien de bon :

-Vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur votre décision ! On était d'accord sur le fait que les civils ne seraient pas impliqués !

-Mais ce n'est plus une simple civile à présent, c'est une agent du SHIELD.

Les Avengers le dévisagèrent, sauf Thor qui de toute évidence, ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation.

-Je me permet de m'opposer à vous Fury, lâcha Tony, mais si quelqu'un ici n'est absolument pas qualifié pour ça, c'est bien elle ! Regardez la ! C'est une gosse ! Elle a même pas 25 ans !

Persephone lui lança un regard outré. Pour qui il se prenait celui là avec sa barbe mal taillée ?

-Ce n'est pas vous qui prenez les décisions ici, Stark.

Il lança un regard sévère aux autres justiciers, les dissuadant de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Sephy s'accorda un nouveau regard en direction de Loki qui suivait la conversation avec un intérêt non dissimulé, et peut-être un soupçon de moquerie aussi, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. De toute évidence, il ne prenait absolument pas au sérieux l'idée qu'une misérable midgarienne doive le garder sous surveillance. Ou s'il la prenait au sérieux, l'initiative l'amusait beaucoup. Fury les fit rentrer et les emmena dans une pièce qui devait être insonorisée pour que l'on entende pas l'agitation qui les entourait. Le brun fut installer sur une chaise d'un côté de la table avec Clint, Steve et Thor, alors que Sephy s'asseyait en face et les autres restaient debout.

-A présent, mettons les choses au clair. Dit Fury. Votre maison McGrégor va être équipée de plusieurs systèmes de sécuri-

-Une minute ! Le coupa Natasha. Vous ne plaisantiez pas ? Directeur, le plan de base était simplement de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas faites pour ce métier ! Pas réellement lui confier la mission ! Elle n'a aucune expérience !

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place, Romanoff. Elle était l'épouse de l'agent Highmore.

La rousse garda la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et les sourcils froncés. Clint semblait lui aussi troublé :

-William Highmore ?

La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ambiance avait si subitement changée, son ex-époux était-il si influant que ça ? Sephy savait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs agents mais elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup mêlé de ses histoires en rapport avec l'agence. Il ne lui en avait jamais beaucoup parlé et elle n'avait pas cherché à les connaître. Enfin elle essayait, mais il restait muet, pour « _ne pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger_ » comme il disait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de fouiner dans son ordinateur et se faisait réprimander par celui qu'elle aimait. Il prenait un air sévère mais elle repérait toujours cette lueur d'amusement qui pétillait dans ses yeux verts. Elle baissait la tête, presque honteuse. « _Comment t'en vouloir plus longtemps avec ce regard de chiot battu ? _», puis il replaçait quelques mèches brune derrière son oreille alors qu'elle tirait une boucle blonde avec un sourire taquin.

Sephy secoua la tête, c'était vraiment pas le moment de penser au passé. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le Dieu en face d'elle. _Vraiment pas._

_-_Excusez moi... Qui est ce William Highmore ?

Steve rosissait un peu, se sentant le centre de l'attention. Il était normal qu'il ne connaissait pas l'agent, après tout il avait dormit près de 70 ans et avait essayé de rester à l'écart du SHIELD. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans. La mort de Highmore.

-C'était l'un de nos meilleurs agents. Commença le borgne. Il était courageux et excellent combattant, son seul défaut était qu'il soit un peu trop impulsif. Ça a causé sa perte il-

-C'est bon ! Craqua Sephy, en tapant son poing sur la table. Si vous voulez raconter New-York vous le faites quand je ne suis pas là ou... Je ne sais pas ! Vous l'racontez pas c'est plus simple !

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, durant lequel elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'approche d'un sanglot de nervosité, avant qu'un ricanement ne le brise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Loki qui ne cachait pas son amusement quand au changement d'émotion soudain de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le foudroya du regard et serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures virèrent au blanc.

-Si vous m'arrachez pas immédiatement ce sourire de votre gueule d'enculé je vous enfonce mon pied dedans.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment osez vous vous adresser à moi de la sorte, misérable hum-

Sephy tint parole, une main appuyé sur le dossier et l'autre sur la table, elle bondit et envoya son pied dans le nez du Jotun.

-Sale petite pute ! Cracha-t-il en tenant son nez qui saignait à flots.

Elle remarqua vaguement que l'émoglophine entrait dans de petites cicatrices qui constellaient la bouche de Loki. « On lui a cousu la bouche ? » Pensa-t-elle avec une moue de dégout. Thor se redressa brusquement en voyant son petit frère se faire traiter de la sorte, mais le directeur l'interrompue d'un rire sombre :

-Je ne m'inquiète en effet pas de ce qui pourrait arriver à notre nouvelle agent.

**OoOoO**

Sephy dut encore passer deux jours à New-York, pour la paperasse et diverses autres choses dont elle se fichait éperdument. Un vaccin également. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle et Loki furent renvoyé en Harizona par le même Jet-Privé (ou un autre semblable), cependant accompagné de Thor, Steve, Tony et quelques autres hommes armés. Les Avengers avaient beau essayés de convaincre Fury que la brune ne tiendrait pas une semaine, le borgne avait fait la sourde oreille.

-En plus de lui manquer un œil il devient sourd et insensé ! Avait lâché Stark avec agacement.

Les sept heures de vole passèrent encore plus lentement qu'à l'allée. Persephone n'osait même pas faire une sieste ou dire quoi que ce soit. Dans sa tête, des centaines d'idées plus tordues les unes que les autres se bousculaient sans arrêt. Elle avait voulu se venger ? Là était l'occasion rêvée ! Qu'importe ce que ferait Odin ou Thor ou un autre Dieu quelconque. Qui serait triste de sa mort ?

« Thor peut-être, et sa mère sans aucun doute. » Pensa-t-elle.

Oui, Frigga. Selon les dires du blond, la déesse s'était jetée dans les bras de son fils en le revoyant, après New-York. Le Père-De-Toutes-Choses avait été bien moins clément quand au sort de son cadet.

« En faite c'est sacrément con comme jugement... Il l'a renvoyé sur Terre ? Le lieux où il a fait le plus de massacres ? Mais il se passe quoi dans la tête de ses allumés ?! »

Certes il était démuni de ses pouvoirs, mais qui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas les récupérer à un moment ou un autres et reprendre le contrôle du monde ? La jeune femme frissona à cette pensée. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, elle se dit que le supplice était bientôt terminé. Plus qu'une heure ou deux de vol en hélicoptère et enfin elle serait à sa ferme. Elle pensa à ses animaux et fût bien contente d'avoir pu leur donner une bonne quantité de nourriture avant de partir.

« Heureusement que Mr Sympathique m'a accordé la permission de leur donner à manger parce qu'avec l'autre j'pouvais toujours me gratter pour les revoir en vie. »

L'hélicoptère passa plus vite en revanche. Les hommes les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et avant qu'ils ne repartent, ils lui donnèrent encore un tas de consignes de sécurité. « Le secteur est sécurisé, une base temporaire a était installée à un kilomètre d'ici. » L'informa-t-on. « On vous a placé un traceur sous la peau. À Loki également. » C'était donc ça la piqûre de rappel ?

-Il ne vous arrivera rien Miss. Assura Steve.

-C'est limite si je m'inquièterais plus pour Rodolphe.

Le concerné assassina Tony du regard qui lui lança un sourire moqueur en retour. Enfin ils la laissèrent, _les_ laissèrent, et repartirent dans l'hélicoptère qui en décollant fit voler le sable tout autour de lui.

-Blitz ! Appela Sephy avant de siffler, à peine eut elle ouverte la maison.

Le Terre-Neuve couru vers elle, la queue remuante et lâchant de gros aboiements joyeux. L'euphorie retomba bien vite quand elle se souvenu que son _hôte _attendait dans l'entrée. Elle sera les dents.

-Suivez moi. Grinça-t-elle.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et elle ouvrit une porte au fond du couloir. Une chambre de taille tout à fait acceptable, un lit deux places et une fenêtre au dessus de la tête de lit. Pas très meublée, tout juste un tapis, une table de nuit et une armoire.

-J'espère que vous avez pris des fringues. J'ai rien pour vous. Surtout pas pour vous en faites.

La brune ne lui cachait en aucun cas la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Il indiqua un sac de toile du regard qu'il posa sur le lit avant de jeter un œil à la fenêtre. Loki ne la vit pas sortir de la chambre et ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle venait de fermer la porte à double tours. Il tourna la poignée en vain et s'allongea sur le lit. Il n'était pas friand de conflits ce soir.

Persephone descendit et se prépara une assiette de pâtes au beurre. Hésita, puis finalement en fit une seconde qu'elle se décida à monter plus tard. Il pouvait bien attendre.

« La jouer fine. Il faut la jouer fine ma p'tite. » Se dit-elle.

Elle voulait une vraie vengeance, et surtout de pas avoir trop d'ennuis avec Thor et le roi d'Asgard. Comment ? Si elle tuait un Dieu -en pensant que c'était possible puisqu'ils sont techniquement immortels- elle aurait de grosses emmerdes. Et pas un simple emprisonnement non, c'était trop Midgarien ça.

Dès qu'elle eu finit de manger et de ruminer ses idées noires, elle alla à l'écurie pour s'occuper un peu du cheval de trait. Elle le nourrit, le brossa convenablement et lui parla un peu. Il ne comprenait rien, mais ça avait l'air de lui plaire puisque ses oreilles remuaient fréquemment, signe d'une vague attention de sa part. Sephy se décida enfin à rentrer, attrapa la deuxième assiette, dont le contenu était à présent froid, déverrouilla la porte et la jeta presque par terre avant de ressortir aussi vite et se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Elle se passe une main sur le front.

-Je vais vraiment galérer je sent... Souffla-t-elle, avant de s'endormir comme une masse, se servant de Blitz comme coussin lorsqu'il la rejoignit, quelques minutes après. Une mélodie la réveilla. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille, « Comptine d'un autre été ». Sephy dévala les marches et manqua d'ailleurs de tomber. Blitz, surpris de l'agitation soudaine de sa maîtresse, l'avait suivit. Dès qu'il atteint le rez-de-chaussé, il lâcha un jappement joyeux à l'adresse du pianiste.

-Retirez vos sales pattes de ce piano ! Gronda la jeune femme, son revolver pointé dans le dos de Loki.

Il leva les mains des touches et s'éloigna de l'instrument à pas lent. Persephone referma brutalement le rabat. Elle s'approcha du dieu, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur assassine.

-Comment êtes vous sortit de cette chambre ?

Il eut un sourire en coin et baissa enfin les mains.

-Vous n'aviez pas verrouillée la porte hier soir.

Elle porta la main a sa poche et tâta du vide, le regard moqueur que lui lança le Dieu ne manqua pas de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quand à l'endroit où se trouvait la clef. Il la sortit de sa propre poche et lui lança, d'un air narquois :

-C'est ça que vous cherchez je suppose ?

La brune le fusilla du regard et tendit la main pour récupérer son bien, qu'il laissa hors de sa porté en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Ceci, et le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas être séquestré dans cette... Chambre.

-Si vous y êtes enfermé c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison vous pensez pas ? Cracha-t-elle en sautant pour essayer de rattraper le petit morceau de fer.

A bout de nerf, elle lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied. Sephy se pencha pour récupérer la clef, mais Loki fut plus rapide et la saisie à la gorge.

-Je n'aime pas vos manières vis à vis de ma personne, misérable humaine.

Elle lui enfonça son genoux dans le ventre et articula avec difficulté.

-Vous croyez peut-être... qu'après avoir tué ma famille... je vais vous traiter... autrement ?

Elle voulu enfoncer son genoux plus fortement, mais Blitz, croyant à un jeu, se jeta sur eux et la fit tomber sur le côté. Elle se releva rapidement et croisa le regard émeraude de l'homme a ses pieds.

-Vous me dégoutez.

Il lui lança un regard emplit de haine, de colère mais aussi d'autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Elle se contenta de récupérer la clef et d'aller se préparer un petit déjeuner convenable, laissant le Dieu se faire japper dessus et mordiller les vêtements par un Terre-Neuve plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de chose... Mais il va falloir attendre l'apparition du Petit Garçon de Verre! :)**

**Joker: Que de suspeeeens... U_U**

**Arrête avec ton ironie. ça d'viens chiant.**

**Joker: Pour ça que je l'utilise.**

**... Review? :3**


End file.
